¡Black is back!
by luzenlaoscuridad
Summary: No se puede resucitar a los muertos, a menos que... seas un experto en Nigromancia. Hermione Granger encuentra un extraño libro en la biblioteca de los Black que quiza la ayude a traer de regreso al hombre que jamas olvido.
1. La biblioteca de los Black

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin Rowling.

**¡Black is back!**

Capitulo 1. La biblioteca de los Black

No había estado en ese lugar desde hacía algunos años. A pesar de que ahora era una mujer adulta, a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, los recuerdos eran inevitables.

Nunca nadie supo de lo que aconteció en aquel lugar, pero que empezó mucho antes, cuando ella conoció a un hombre que le robo el corazón. Su primer amor. Algo que jamás confeso.

Lo había visto en los periódicos, alguna vez escucho su nombre. Solo sembraba miedo y pánico en los demás. Pero el día que lo conoció, junto a Harry, y escucharon la verdad, todo cambio.

Ella era solo una niña que comenzaba a vivir, el un hombre al que la vida le comenzaba a pasar la factura de sus años vividos, y a pesar de eso, la cautivo.

Después de no verlo por casi año y medio. Este había sido su refugio aquella navidad de 1995. La biblioteca de los Black.

Cada título que albergaba ese santuario era digno de estar ahí. Los conocía todos, o eso creía ella.

Se paseaba por aquellos pisos de madera vieja que rechinaban al caminar. Paseaba sus manos, acariciando levemente los títulos de todos los libros que encontraba a su paso, y recorría cada estantería, rememorando a aquel hombre, que en vida, la hiso reír tantas veces.

—Hermione ... Tenemos que irnos. Se nos está haciendo tarde— escucho que la llamaban desde el primer piso—.

Hoy era un día importante, su mejor amigo se casaba. Por eso habían vuelto a Grimmauld Place, para que Harry pudiera platicárselo a Sirius. Era en sentido figurado, claro estaba, pero la casa le trasmitía cierta conexión con su Padrino.

— ¡Ya voy! — contesto de manera fuerte, para que su novio pudiera escucharla—.

Estaba a punto de abandonar los pasillos de ese mágico lugar, cuando se topo con un tomo, que juraba jamás haber visto. Estaba sucio y cubierto de telarañas. Al final de la estantería más alta, en el último pasillo.

La curiosidad la invadió. Debía admitirlo, una de sus cualidades, o defectos en algunos casos, era la curiosidad.

A pesar de estar contrarreloj decidió acercarse al lugar. No tenía sentido que hubiera en ese lugar un libro que ella no conociera. Ese había sido su refugio tras su muerte. Pero ¿realmente sabían lo que había sucedido con él? ¿Murió? El velo de la Muerte era un objeto de la sala de misterios que aun continuaba sin resolverse.

Lo tomo con cuidado, se veía viejo y abandonado. Lo sacudió un poco y soplo sobre su tapa, que era de color negro. El titulo era simple, pero complejo.

"_Teoría de Nigromancia"_

La nigromancia era una rama de las artes oscuras, y por tanto, no era enseñada en Hogwarts, pero ella era Hermione Granger, si bien no dominaba el tema, tenia nociones básicas de lo que era.

—Hermione, en serio… Ya es hora—

Escucho que le gritaban desde las escaleras. Decidida a volver, dejo el libro en su lugar y se dirigió a la salida.

Cerró la puerta des de si, no sin antes echar una última mirada a aquel recinto sagrado, en el que tantas veces habían convivido juntos. Era su lugar.

Decidida a volver, y develar los misterios de aquel libro que había aparecido en su vida, cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras de aquella vieja casa.

Estaba tan limpia como el tiempo en el que el la habito. Sea por aburricion o por ayudarle a la señora Weasley. La sala estaba como cuando el la había acomodado; Kreacher conservaba su nido.

—Estoy lista chicos— Dijo a los hombres de traje que se encontraban en la cocina, un tanto nerviosos—.

—Pensamos que no irías—Le dijo su mejor amigo, un poco nervioso, mientras se aflojaba el moño de su traje.

—Sí, jamás he entendido tu obsesión con los libros— dijo su novio, con una expresión algo tosca en su rostro—.

Estaba a punto de responderle, molesta por el comentario, cuando él se le adelanto.

—Es algo que he aprendido a amar de ti, antes de que reniegues—. Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y sujetándola de los brazos.

Mientras tanto, Harry evitaba intervenir en la escena romántica que acontecía a unos metros de el, y para variar el nerviosismo no terminaba. Decidió tomar otro vaso de agua, el quito en realidad.

— ¡Harry ya basta!, has tomado agua desde que llegamos. —

—lo siento, los nervios…— dijo, mirando hacia el piso.

Hermione se acerco a su amigo y le arreglo el moño que, en su intento por respirar, el había aflojado.

—Todo saldrá bien— le decía mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole aquellas sonrrisas de tranquilidad que solía darle en tiempos oscuros.

—Oigan, ahora si es hora. Debemos irnos. — dijo su novio caminando hacia la salida. Dejo atrás por unos segundos a Harry y a Hermione, y ella aprovecho para hablar con su amigo.

—Oye Harry… encontré un libro en la biblioteca, que no había visto antes, ¿Crees que podría volver luego y leerlo? — La casa rara vez era visitada, y solo iban cuando Harry les pedía que lo acompañaran, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

—No lo sé Hermione, después de la boda , me iré de luna de miel por un mes, no creo que sea buena idea que vengas sola— le dijo desviando la mirada

—Por favor Harry, se cuidarme, recuérdalo, yo también soy Auror. Si no quieres que venga solo dilo—. Dijo molesta, dando la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino por donde Ron se había marchado

Harry sintió remordimiento por su amiga, quien lo había ayudado siempre.

—Está bien Hermione, solo, cuida la casa ¿quieres? Y no muevas nada por favor— dejo, mirando a su alrededor.

—descuida Harry, no lo hare. Bien, ahora vámonos, hoy es el día mas importante de tu vida— le dijo mientras caminaban a la salida

—Pensé que había sido el día de la batalla final— dijo el hombre que caminaba tras de ella.

Mientras sentían el frio de la cuidad invadirlos, veían el número doce de Grimmauld Place desaparecer.

* * *

Hola, soy Luzenlaoscuridad y llego a ustedes con esta historia **titulada Black is Back**. Bueno pues el primer capítulo acaba de salir como pan recién hecho para ustedes, esta misma noche 9 de mayo del 2012. No tengo nada escrito además de este capítulo y otra mala noticia, pronto estaré en exámenes finales. Pero si les gusto, déjenme un review, les aseguro que si veo que a la gente hermosa lectores de este fantástico sitio, les gusta mi historia, tengan por seguro que no lo dejare tirado, lo continuare.

*****Les dejo mi Blog, donde publicare One-Shot relacionados con la historia, y avisos del estado de animo de esta escritora bipolar: : / / . . m x /

Si nada mas que agregar de momento

¡ GRACIAS X LEER !


	2. Agobiantes recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J. K. Rowling.

**¡Black is back!**

Capitulo 2.- Agobiantes Recuerdos

Después de la boda de sus amigos, Hermione había vuelto a su habitual rutina. No salía mucho de casa, excepto para el trabajo y algún paseo con Ron. Pero a pesar de que su trabajo en el ministerio la distrajera la mayor parte del día, no podía deshacerse de la imagen de aquel antiguo libro que la tentaba a leer sus páginas con sumo cuidado.

Hoy por fin se había decidido. No habría nada que le impidiera entrar a la casa de aquel hombre que alguna vez el cautivo. Después de salir de su empleo estaba decidida a ir en búsqueda de aquel libro misterioso.

Deshacerse de Ron, al final del turno no había sido fácil. Era viernes y el insistía en salir a pasear. Pero Hermione tenía claro que si no iba ahora mismo a Grimmauld Place 12, no lo haría jamás.

Ron se fue con la pinta de que Hermione, al ser la mejor del curso, debía evaluar exámenes teóricos de los de primer año. Había insistido en esperarla, pero ella lo disuadió diciéndole que no era un trabajo que acabaría en un par de horas. Decepcionado por no poder estar con ella, se despidió con un suave beso y se alejo con rumbo al hogar que ambos compartían.

Los exámenes pendientes por revisar le tomaron solo una hora a Hermione. Cuando se dio cuenta eran las 10:00pm y el ministerio probablemente se encontraba desierto.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de su oficina. Tomo un objeto de su escritorio que usaría como traslador. Se dirigió al vacio pasillo que se encontraba oscuro. Activo el trasladar e inmediatamente sintió la sensación ya conocida. Pero nunca se acostumbraría a ella.

Cuando Hermione llego, la casa estaba completamente oscura. Por suerte Harry había puesto uno de esos prácticos hechizos que bastaba con aplaudir para encender la luz. El vestíbulo se ilumino, y Hermione no pudo hacer más sino sonreír al sentirse de nuevo en un lugar que la inundaba con la presencia de Sirius.

De repente, los recuerdos fueron ráfagas que salieron de lo más profundo de su mente. Imágenes de un hombre de edad aparentemente madura que la hacia reír a ella y a Ginny; Un hombre que le dirigía una mirada cómplice cuando la veía bajar las escaleras y él se encontraba bebiendo su habitual copa de whiskey.

Era sorprendente como había olvidado todo eso, y ahora de la nada, los recuerdos la golpeaban con rencor.

Se abrazo a sí misma, como si quisiera compensar la falta que le hacia aquel hombre que no se atrevía a mencionar en frente de otros.

Pero que importaba ya, ahora estaba sola y podía dejar de fingir que solo era pena por Harry, cuando en silencio derramaba algunas lágrimas por el padrino de este.

Supo que en esa casa, solo habría un lugar en el que podría tranquilizarse.

Las escaleras parecían interminables y las puertas que dejaba tras de ella querían confundirla. Pero no lograrían engañarla, porque sabía exactamente qué era lo que buscaba.

En silencio y solo mediante sus pasos llego al último piso de aquella vieja casa. Sabia cual era la puerta indicada y no necesitaba permiso de nadie para entrar.

Nunca había estado ahí, pero ahora todo el lugar era su mundo. Esta noche quería estar ahí y olvidarse de todo y de todos. Esta noche quería arroparse en su cama y sentir lo que jamás sintió. Soñar lo que jamás sucedió.

Se metió en la cama como una pequeña niña asustada en una noche relampagueante. Las sabanas de color rojo y dorado la hicieron sonreír por el estilo que tenia aquel rebelde hombre. Pero no le agrado tanto aquellas fotos de mujeres en bikini que Sirius tenía en su cuarto.

"_No puedo ponerme celosa por los deseos de un adolescente"_ Pensó mientras se metía en las cobijas.

Cuando se sintió más tranquila, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—¡Merlín santísimo!… Kreacher, me has dado un susto de muerte— Dijo Hermione, llevándose las manos al pecho, como si quisiera calmar su momentánea taquicardia—.

—La sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter esta aquí.

—Kreacher, yo… quisiera que nos lleváramos bien—.

—Que diría mi ama su supiera las inmundicias que entran en esta ancestral y noble casa—Dijo el elfo, saliendo de la recamara—.

Realmente Kreacher no podía lastimar a Hermione porque Harry le había prohibido hacerles daño a sus amigos. Sin esa advertencia, probablemente Hermione seria victima de las constantes trampas de ese viejo elfo.

—No puedes perder tiempo Hermione—Se regaño a sí misma, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de aquel sagrado cuarto.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, esta rechino como nunca antes. No importaba nada el ruido, ella estaba decidida a sacar ese libro de ahí.

Con una vela camino a paso lento por los pasillos como había hecho en semanas pasadas, solo que ahora, sabía lo que buscaba.

— ¿Otra vez aquí Hermione? —Escucho que le decían—.

"_Sirius"_ Pensó.

No podía ser el. Era su voz, era la traición de un recuerdo que no podía haber emerguido en peor momento.

No era miedo lo que le infundía aquella voz, si no la locura que le advertía que no saldría limpia después que sus dedos acariciaran cada página de aquel oscuro libro.

Aun así no le importo y continuo sus paso hasta el rincón más oscuro.

Cuando lo vio, repentinamente se sintió paralizada. Las respuestas estaban ahí y lo que no, seguro lo encontraría.

Pero lo que ella no entendía y ni siquiera pasaba por sus pensamientos eran las preguntas más importantes ¿Por qué encontró ese libro? ¿Por qué ella? Y ¿Por qué ahora? No le importaba en si las cuestiones que se acaban de plantear sino la oportunidad de tener ante ella una vez más a aquel hombre que fue su primer gran amor.

Mucho antes que Viktor Krum y mucho más fuerte que lo que siente por Ronald Weasley, fue el.

Pero aquella voz había traído a su mente uno de los momentos más íntimos que había tenido con aquel hombre.

Lo recordaba tan bien que su mente incluso le ofrecía el panorama perfecto de lo que fue esa noche. Sirius la molestaba por pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca. Ella le decía que era su recompensa por limpiar su casa, que por cierto estaba muy sucia.

—_Si tanto te gusta leer cásate con una biblioteca_—_ Le había dicho el aquella vez._

—_Quizá lo haga porque los hombres son unos idiotas_—_Le rebatió valientemente._

—_No todos somos iguales Hermione._

_Ella lo miro con sarcasmo reflejado en su rostro. Precisamente el hablando de que no todos los hombres eran iguales._

—_Lo sé, quizá yo soy del montón, no valgo lo suficiente para estar contigo pero hay otros que..._

El regreso a la realidad fue más duro de lo que pensó. Pero no podía quedarse ahí toda la noche.

Estiro su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Logro tomar aquel viejo tomo de "Teoría de nigromancia" y lo abrazo con cariño. Salió rápidamente de aquel lugar que la inundaba de la presencia de ese hombre.

* * *

Estaba preocupado por ella. Era casi media noche y no llegaba. Planeaba ir al Ministerio por ella si era preciso. Justo tomaba su capa cuando la puerta sonó.

— ¡Hermione por fin llegas! Estaba muy preocupado.

—Lo siento— le dijo, intentando no mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —.

Ron se acerco a ella con cuidado. Dicen que después de algunos años juntos, las parejas empiezan a parecerse, si bien Ron no era ni seria un genio, había aprendido a ser más observador y meticuloso, sobre todo con su castaña.

—No me pasa nada amor, estoy cansada.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?

Hermione sabía que Ron sospechaba algo pero no podía dejarle ver que había llorado lágrimas secas. No podía permitirse el descaro de mostrar su debilidad a la ausencia de aquel hombre por quien no le estaba permitido llorar.

—Es solo lectura ligera— le dijo queriendo desviar su atención—.

Esa noche su mente no la dejo en paz. Se removía constantemente en la cama. El miedo a despertar a Ronald había quedado muerto minutos atrás, cuando recordó lo pesado que era el sueño de su novio.

Las lágrimas salían lentamente. Pero no por eso eran menos dolorosas.

Las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas cuando Sirius murió. Pudiera parecer que el daño era mínimo, pero realmente Harry jamás se había visto tan feliz como aquel año de 1995.

Ella no podía mostrar su dolor ante los demás. Solo lo debido y cuando era requerido.

Debería decir la verdad. Deseaba decirle a alguien lo mucho que extrañaba a ese viejo rabo verde. El cual ella estaba dispuesta a amar.

Pero las cosas eran como eran. Ella no podía cambiarlas ¿o sí? Había sacado el libro con una razón. Encontrar la manera de traerlo de vuelta.

Pero, ¿era lo correcto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry cuando viera un cuerpo de barro que decía ser su padrino? No muy bien seguramente.

Si pudiera traerlo de regreso seria un secreto. Su secreto.

* * *

Mientras daba vuelta por milésima vez en la cama, quedo de frente a su escritorio. El libro reposaba ahí, esperándola, seduciéndola.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado y pronuncio el hechizo que todos conocemos.

— ¡Lumos! —

El libro fue abierto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Conforme paso las páginas se dio cuenta lo antiguo que era el tomo y la cantidad de libros que necesitaría para comprender a fondo los conocimientos contenidos ahí.

—Pagina 12 .Capitulo 1: Ingredientes para la fabricación del cuerpo—.

* * *

Hola! he vuelto con este nuevo capitulo.

Estoy muy feliz por la aceptacion que ha tenido la historia, espero no decepcionarlos.

Disculpen si me tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa es que escribo el capitulo, no me gusta e inicio otro.

Quiero gradecerle a todos los que me han regalado unos segundos de su tiempo para comentar la historia. Espero sigan diciendome por medio de comentarios que les gusta y que no.

Tambien quiero invitarlos a leer mi otra historia, titulada: "El lamento de la serpiente negra" Es un Tom/Hermione. Pareja super ultra mega rara, lo se.

Y quisiera pedirles si no es mucha molestia pasaran a mi Blogspot a leer un poco de lo que publico ahi, cosas relacionadas con este fic y con el otro. El link esta en mi perfil. Esten al pendiente por que en mi blog publico los capitulos que segun yo "No sirven" y les publico aqui el definitivo. y quiza haga un _One-Shot FUTURISTA_ de esta historia pero lo publicare en mi blog.

Bueno pues muchas gracias x leer. Ya tengo idea de lo que seran los siguientes capitulos solo necesito escribirlos.

SALUDOS Y QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN.


	3. El guardián del libro o algo x el estilo

Disclaimer: Los personaje son de J K Rowling.

* * *

**¡Black is back!**

Capitulo 3.- El guardián del libro o algo por el estilo.

Estaba a punto de leer la primera línea, cuando las letras empezaron a moverse y las hojas se corrieron hacia atrás, regresándola a la primera hoja.

_"¿Así que crees que puedes traer a alguien del mundo de los muertos? Dime ¿Estas completamente segura que quieres hacerlo?" _

Estaba aterrorizada. ¿De cuando acá, un libro se dirige en primera persona al lector? Eso no era buena señal, sin embargo, no podía dejar de leer.

_"Bueno, es obvio que quieres a alguien de regreso, por eso estas aquí. Pero no todo es gratis. Este libro tiene un costo, que no se paga con galeones. Si quieres tener acceso a nuestro conocimiento, tienes que hacer un pago de sangre" _

¿Un pago de sangre? ¿Qué demonios era esto? No sabía en en lo que se estaba metiendo, ni tenía idea de las consecuencias. _"Que carajo, ya estoy aquí"._

_"Si has decidido hacer el pago, te pido que con el filo de tu varita hagas un corte en tu muñeca, pequeño, por favor. Tampoco quiero que te desangres"_

Hermione volteo a mirar a su novio, que aun estaba durmiendo. Se sentía como una pequeña niña haciendo una travesura, vigilando que los mayores no la vieran. Con mucho cuidado tomo su varita e hiso el corte que el libro pedía. Enseguida, pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer en las hojas de ese viejo y oscuro libro.

Bastaron unas cuantas gotas, para que las hojas del libro, que solían ser del color del pergamino, se tiñeran de rojo en su totalidad.

El libro parecía cobrar vida, porque empezó a pasar unas cuantas páginas por sí mismo.

Cuando se detuvo, Hermione se encontraba ante el capítulo 1 de nuevo.

_"Gracias por la sangre, tenía mucho que no la saboreaba" _

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe. Tenía miedo y su respiración se hacía más superficial y rápida. No sabía que existieran libros con personalidad. Tenía miedo, pero ya había pagado.

Abrió el libro de nuevo en la pagina doce y espero que quien fuera que sea o lo que fuera, la dejara en paz.

"_Capitulo 1 ingredientes para la fabricación del cuerpo"._

_"¿Estás segura que quieres brincarte la introducción" _

Muy bien, oficialmente se había vuelto loca.

—Hermione… vuelve a la cama.

Tan sorprendida estaba por el repentino despertar de Ron que no se dio cuenta que la herido aun no dejaba de sangrar.

—¡Hermione estas sangrando!

Ella se dio cuenta de que su brazo se encontraba un poco mas pálido de lo normal y que algunas líneas rojas lo recorrían a lo largo.

No dijo nada y se fue al baño. Lavo la herida y le puso un curita*.

—¿Cómo te cortaste? —Ron estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada bien puesta en la puerta del baño.

—No me he fijado cuando pasaba de página.

Se acostó a su lado y se olvido del libro que había dejado abierto. Esperaba que solo hubieran sido alucinaciones suyas.

* * *

**_LuzEnLaOscuridad_**

No había vuelto a tocar el libro en días. No hasta estar completamente segura que no estaba loca; que no eran ideas suyas que las letras se movían, que aparecían mensajes, y que la razón para la cicatriz que tenía en el dorso de su muñeca era el haberse cortado "accidentalmente" al pasar las hojas de aquel libro.

Pero ahora se sentía completamente cuerda. Ahora sabía que tenía que haber sido producto de su imaginación. Esa noche, al llegar a casa, tomo el libro que aun descansaba sobre su mesa de noche y se fue a su estudio personal. Donde por cierto, Ronald tenía prohibida la entrada.

Como pudo se deshizo de su novio. Había argumentado excesivo trabajo y un retraso fatal en sus reportes.

Ahí, en la oscuridad de su estudio, a la luz de unas cuantas velas, el valor en ella hiso acto de presencia y pudo por fin abrir ese misterioso libro de nuevo.

_"Pensé que no volverías"_

—¡Ahh! — Grito— Me estoy volviendo loca…— Cerro sus ojos instintivamnte pero después los volvió a abrir y puso atención al texto de nuevo.

_"No lo estas. Yo realmente estoy aquí, en el libro. No son alucinaciones tuyas"_

— ¿Eres… el guardián del libro o algo por el estilo? —

_"Si…algo por el estilo"_

— ¿Tema delicado? — Pregunto alzando una ceja.

_"No estoy aquí para contarte como termine viviendo a través de estas letras. Has decidido iniciarte en el arte oscura de la Necromancia y sere algo asi como tu guia personal"_

—Yo solo quiero conocer un poco mas…—

_"No te engañes, quieres traer a alguien de regreso"_

—Yo .. no lo … no creo que—

_"Déjame adivinar. Un ser amado"_

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto realmente sorprendida.

_"No importa. Deberías empezar por la introducción. Seguiré por aquí, si tienes dudas solo llámame"_

* * *

**_LuzEnLaOscuridad_**

_Este no es un compendio sino una guía para el aspirante a Necromante. Esta guia de hechizos no está hecha para que la gente que no sepa de ocultismo venga y se convierte en un Meganecromante de la noche a la mañana. Esta compilación no será más que palabras vacías para aquel que no tiene un buen conocimiento del ocultismo y de los aspectos prácticos de la necromancia._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Aquel que se aventure a leer las páginas de este libro, quedara marcado para siempre y peor aun será el castigo para el que ejecute mal los hechizos. Perder un pie, un brazo, o el cuerpo entero, son poca cosa comparado al castigo eterno._

_Se recomienda que los cinco segmentos se exploren en el orden presentado, aunque esto no es una ley fija y por lo tanto las circunstancias pueden dictar un régimen de estudio distinto. La mejor de las suertes en sus estudios Necromanticos._

Estaba aterrada ahora si. No estaba loca, no alucinaba cosas, pero por lo que podia leer, posiblemente terminaria de leer el libro con un boleto directo al ala psiquiatrica de San Mungo, si bien le iba.

Cambio de pagina y siguio leyendo, cada vez mas consternada y debatiendose si estaba haciendo bien.

_Algunas habilidades de la necromancia son fundamentales. Entre las primeras se encuentra el deseo de conocer la condición del alma y de sentir el mundo que está más allá del templado físico que llamamos comúnmente "realidad"._

_El método común para empezar es poder leer nuestro propio estado. El individuo sabe cómo se siente el cuerpo cuando tiene dolor, debilidad, enfermedad o una simple fatiga o calambre, y de esta manera puede correlacionar sus dolores corporales con un estado etéreo._

— bien, al parecer el primer paso es la concentración.

Debía alejar todo pensamiento mundano de su mente. Debía quedarse en completa tranquilidad. No Ron, no Harry, no ministerio… no Sirius.

Empezaba a poner su mente en blanco. A vaciar cada recuerdo y cada sensación que la había hecho perder los estribos. Pero sabía que sería difícil obtener el nivel de concentración que requería para poder pasar al siguiente nivel.

_Resumiendo, la habilidad fundamental de la Necromancia es la "Conciencia" de la energía de la muerte. No podemos manipularla si no somos consientes de la misma. Algunos la llaman "Poder Thanatonico" o "Esencia de la Muerte". Este estado se logra mediante el callar del cuerpo y la mente para permitir que la Esencia de la Muerte fluya dentro del practicante. _

_Se comienza asumiendo una pose de relajación en donde el cuerpo no necesite estar tensionado, se recomienda no trabajar en horas donde normalmente se duerme ya que la mente tiende a entrar rápidamente a dormir por instinto en estos momentos. La clave de esta técnica es quedarse lo más quieto posible, como un cadáver, para que lentamente el proceso cardiaco se vuelva muy lento, las extremidades se paralicen y el efecto se vaya expandiendo por el cuerpo. _

_La meta es una relajación total pero manteniendo claridad mental. Cuando las extremidades se hayan dormido por completo se asume que la energía Thanatoica ha entrado en ellas y se pasa a concentrarse en la zona del abdomen bajo, después el pecho y finalmente la cabeza. _

_Todo este ejercicio es dirigido por la mente, la cual es una expresión del alma para el Necromante, siendo el cerebro su interface carnal._

_NOTA: Es importante trazar con un gis un círculo alrededor del necromante. Puede ser del color deseado, pero se recomienda el blanco pues puede transmitir paz al alma llamada._

* * *

_****__LuzEnLaOscuridad_

Sencillamente no podía. No lograba la concentración requerida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirla, un pensamiento llegaba y lo echaba a perder todo, un ruido del exterior llegaba a sus oídos y todo se iba al caño.

Lo había intentado por semanas. Pero nada. Hubo momentos en que casi lo conseguía pero aun así nunca llegaba al nivel requerido.

Necesitaba un nivel de concentración tal, que la hiciera habitable al alma de aquel ser que quería llamar. Al principio Sirius seria el huésped en su cuerpo. Si alcanzaba la suficiente concentración, incluso el libro mencionaba que podría lograr la aparición del alma fuera de ella.

Se encontraba de nuevo frente al inmenso tomo, sosteniéndolo en su regazo. Era domingo y había pasado la mayor parte del día ahí, sin decidirse si debía continuar o no.

Pensaba pedir ayuda al guardián, pero no sabía su nombre para llamarlo, el no lo había mencionado.

— Oye ¿estás ahí?

_"¿Me llamaste?"_

— Ya lo intente miles de veces y aun no lo logro.

Estaba a punto de rendirse. Eran días los que había dedicado a ese libro. Pero su "Investigacion" — como le había dicho a Ron— no estaba dando resultados.

"_Tranquila. Sé que puede parecer imposible al principio. Solo empieza por lo más fácil. DEJA DE MOVERTE. Tienes que estar en una posición cómoda para estar inmovilizada el tiempo que dure la conexión. Lo próximo es tu respiración. Trata de respirar tranquilamente, lo más que puedas. Finalmente, despeja todo pensamiento innecesario. Deja tu mente en blanco. Una vez que lo consigas, invoca el alma que quieres que se presente en ti"._

SIRIUS...Ven a mi sirius.

En su mente la imagen de aquel hombre era tan abrumadora como si lo tuviera enfrente. Los recuerdos sobre él en ese momento fueron incontenibles. Lo deseaba, deseaba poder verlo. Deseaba poder decirle que lamentaba no haberlo salvado del velo. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que en el velo no había paz eterna.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su respiración estaba increíblemente disminuida, sus movimientos estaban ausentes y su alma llamaba al ser que tanto deseaba ver.

Pronto y sin que se diera cuenta, era presa del sueño. Pero no permanecía inconsciente del todo. No sabía que estaba dormida desde hacia unas horas. Pero ella seguía llamando a SIRIUS.

De repente algo cambio. Tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevo repentinamente. Y podría jurar sentir que algo la había tocado por la espalda. Pero no podía salir del trance en el que estaba.

"¿Sirius?... ¿Sirius eres tú? ¿Realmente lo conseguí?"

No había nada en sus pensamientos que pudiera confirmar la presencia de aquella alma en pena que al parecer habitaba en su cuerpo. Excepto la sensación de calor que la embargaba en esos momentos y el sentir que no estaba sola dentro de ella misma.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y no quería ni sonreír por miedo a romper el estado en que se encontraba, pero muy dentro de ella ,la felicidad no terminaba de brotar. Sirius estaba dentro de ella, estaba con ella. Podría jurarlo.

"Hermione… ¿Por qué me has llamado?"

"Sirius... te he extrañado tanto"

Los hechizos que había puesto para silenciar la habitación, la oscuridad total evitada solo por unas cuantas velas y el estado de concentración máxima en que se hallaba era una desconexión total del mundo exterior. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba en esos momentos en su apartamento.

* * *

**_LuzEnLaOscuridad_**

Ron se encontraba en la sala cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. No esperaban visitas hoy, menos con las recientes desapariciones que se daba Hermione con esa supuesta investigación. Tenía pensado hablar con el jefe y preguntarle qué era lo que le había encomendado a su novia o porque le robaba tanto tiempo fuera de las horas de trabajo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una grata sorpresa.

— ¡Harry , Ginny! ¿Cuándo volvieron? — Abrazo efusivamente a su mejor amigo, después se dirigió hacia su hermana, mientras su reciente cuñado se adentraba en el departamento.

—Esta mañana, no les avise para hacerles una visita sorpresa, pensé que podríamos ir a divertirnos los 4— dijo la señora Potter, mientras recorría la cocina, el baño y por último la recamara.

—Está en su estudio. Sabes que tengo la entraba prohibida—Dijo molesto— No entiendo de que va esa investigación que se trae en manos, pero lleva ahí semanas, casi después de que ustedes se fueran—.

Ginny se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso tiernamente. Después volvió la vista hacia su hermano, que había procurado no mirar la escena.

—¡Ve a buscarla! Seguro cuando sepa de qué se trata se alegrara. Yo sé que Hermione me ha extrañado—.

Ron no estaba totalmente convencido de que irrumpir en el estudio de su novia fuera buena idea. No encontraría jamás una razón para que a los ojos de Hermione Granger el pudiera salir ileso si se atrevía a entrar en su santuario.

Caminaba lo más lento que podía. Agradecía que el estudio estuviera al fondo del departamento, aunque realmente no estuviera muy grande el lugar, no podías encontrar directamente con la vista la estancia. Cuando se acerco, se sorprendió del silencio que reinaba. Solía escuchar algunas veces a su novia susurrar. El se acercaba todo lo que podía a la puerta, cuando era hora de comer o había que partir hacia algún sitio, la escuchaba susurrar algunas frases de lo que sea que se encontrara leyendo. Pero ahora todo era silencio total.

No pidió permiso. Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber la razón del repentino silencio de aquel lugar. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Hermione estaba inmóvil en el centro de aquel círculo dibujado con gis blanco. A sus costados un par de velas iluminaban su rostro tenuemente y algunas lagrimas se secaban en su mejilla y su mentón.

—HERMIONE ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? —.

* * *

**a**

**b  
**

**c  
**

**¡Hola!  
**

**Por fin he actualizado. Creo que ha valido la pena, la verdad me encanto como quedo este capitulo  
**

***Curita o bandita como ustedes le digas, es esa tirita delgada color carne que te ponen cuando te cortas :) .  
**

**De nuevo, los invito a que pasen a mi blog y lean algunas historias que tengo ahi publicadas. La mas reciente entrada era el capitulo alternativo del cap 4. Asi es hubo un capitulo antes del que ustedes conocieron, que no fue subido por cuestiones mias (No me gusto como quedo) pero para aquellos curiosos, lo publique en mi blog. El link esta en mi perfil, si son curiosos y nada flojos, vallan, leanlo y comentenlo :) . PORFIS!  
**

**Respuestas a los Reviews:  
**

**Kuarzo**: Si, se que no he dado muchos detalles del romance juvenil que vivio Hermione con Sirius. Quiero irlos develando poco a poco. Gracias por leer mi otra historia, espero que te haya gustado. Y descuida, ya vere como me deshago del pobre Ron.

**Kittieemi**: Si, tienes razon, la verdad te confieso: nunca fui buena en español, mi madre siempre me regañaba por mis horrores ortograficos. Word me ayuda un monton pero no puede hacer todo por mi. Tratare de poner mas atencion a ese detalle. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Disculpa si no actualizo muy seguido, lo que pasa es que tengo otra historia y tambien le doy continuidad, ademas de vivir la vida real . Simplemente si la inspiracion no viene a mi no viene a mi y punto.

**susan-black7**: Hola, gracias por el comentario. El cuerpo de barro era lo que ella suponia que debia hacer. Veremos que no es asi mas adelante.

_A LOS DOS INVITADOS ANONIMOS MUCHAS GRACIAS X SU COMENTARIO. Uno lo reconoci como comentario de mi novio jejeje xD Gracias por los animos amor :)_

**miadharu28**_:_Muchas gracias x el comentario aqui esta el cap :)_  
_

**KerstinL**: Hola, ahi fics muy buenos de esta pareja, solo que ya son viejos. Gracias x el comentario y espero esta historia sea de tu agrado.

**HermsP**: Gracias. Pues la verdad es que no se de donde sale tanta loquera para escribir fics largos pero esperemos que mi musa continue asi :)

**Mama Shmi**: Aqui esta el tercer capitulo. Espero te guste tanto como a mi

J K Rowling vive de regalias, YO VIVO DE COMENTARIOS :D


End file.
